


I want you~

by Hinashuii



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, F/M, Mild Smut, Minor Character Death, Out of Character Harukawa Maki, Shameless Smut, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinashuii/pseuds/Hinashuii
Summary: So, Maki is madly in love or obsess with Takumi. She is in love the way he looks, act, dress, and also kills. Yes, she knows about him as Killer Killer. Yeah she stalks him 24/7. What a Yandere am I right?
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Hijirihara Takumi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	I want you~

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: YANDERE SHIT!!! (Kinda)

_-Sigh-_

_"Hijirihara-Senpai~"_

There was Maki in her dark messy room, she only has a candle as her light. Around her walls were pictures she took of, oh who you ask? Well of course Takumi Hijirihara, her one and only beloved.

Now you all must be asking...

_How does she even know him?_

_Where did she meet him?_

_Does she work with him?_

Well of course I would have to answer all of that, for you all to get the idea. Now first question.

_How does she know him..._

_Well, it sounds like all those questions are the same so I will answer them together._

_-Flashback-_

_It was late late at night, Maki was just walking home from work. She works as a daycare teacher, at this time of night?_

Well after all the kids and teachers leave the building, Maki would have to clean the classroom since it was a mess of course.

She likes to take her time as she cleans, cause she thinks it would be more nice and cleaner.

Enough of the cleaning, it was a chill night. It was almost winter, so she will have to get warmer in the days. 

Where she lives, it's not that far she will have to walk to 15 minutes getting to her apartment. Not bad at all.

As she was walking there was no one around or even cars to be shown to drive around. Meaning everyone is asleep.

Maki was just listening to music as she walks to keep her calm and cool, I guess. She stop as she looks both sides at the road. No cars to be seen.

She walk across the street safely and continues her walk. She was walking towards to a dark alleyway and stops as she heard something, like what a scream?

_"AHHH-"_

Maki flinched as she heard the scream but the screaming stopped. What was that? She thought. She decided to check it out.

As Maki quietly walked and to see what was happening, she stood beside a wall and took a peek.

Maki quickly cover her mouth and starts to shake of what she saw.

It was a person not sure what gender it is but they were wearing a dark hoodie, they were covered in blood as they stood infront of a dead body. The body looks like a female, laying on a pool of blood that was coming out of her body.

Maki stood there in shock, wanting to scream. What should she do run away or call the police? She couldn't even think of what she has seen in her eyes.

_"Hey there.."_

That sounded like a man talking was it the one with the hood? No, cause they flinched and look who was talking to them.

In Maki eyes, it was a person with dark messy hair, red eyes, and was just wearing a black suit.

The person with the hood step back from the man. _"If I were you, I would step back!"_ Okay that was a dude also, he held his knife and point's it at the dark man shaking a bit.

The man in the black just stare at the man with a dark expression. _"Threats won't work on me, but I have to say you could have done better."_ He said slowly walking towards to him.

Of course the man in the hood step away for him shaking even more _"W-What the hell are you talking about dude!?"_ He asked.

The dark man gives him a evil smile and took out his sharp blade. Maki looks at the blade, what a pointy blade. She then looks at him.

_"I find murder to be beautiful, I just love the creativity and the color of blood..."_

_"W-Wha-"_

_"That's a passionate killing for me and I love them all."_

_"You crazy ba-"_

_"I mark your killing **10 point's** "_

The two just look at each other staying slient for a while. Then finally the hood dude spoke _"You are fucking crazy!!"_ He runs towards to the dark male as he held his knife.

 _"I should say the same thing..."_ The guy held his blade up and just went the hoodie man came closer to him.

_-SLASH-_

Literally the hoodie guys head...was cut off by the darken man. Maki eyes were wide and shakey as she look at the whole situation.

But then in her eyes, her vision was pretty and sparkly. Why was that? All she could see is the blood spilling down and hitting the man face. Why was this so pretty to her? 

She just looks at the man that was covered in blood, having a blank expression on his pretty face of his.

But there was something Maki didn't notice, the man looking at her. Maki whole face was blushing, she was smiling. Already falling in love with...not murder the man.

The darken male looks at her one more time before walking away leaving the scene.

 _"T-That was...amazing...who is he?.."_ she said to herself before running away happily to her home.

Soon as she got into her apartment, she was giggling so much. This was weird, what was happening to her.

She lays down on her bed smiling still and falls asleep, hopefully she would have a dream about this man.

She wants to see the man, know the man, touch the man, make him her's....

-Flashback end-

Right now, Maki was out spying on Takumi. It was pretty obvious how she knows his name, she spy on him 24/7 not really cause she has work.

But, how she found his workplace. She's a smart girl knowing how to look for people or maybe check on the internet but how? Who cares.

What was Takumi doing, he was just in there talking to Misaki, Maki doesn't like her alot. She gets blushy around her senpai. Maki will not let her take him away from her.

 _"Grr...I wish I could just snap her neck so she would never get near my Hijirihara-senpai..."_ Maki said to herself, she was ontop of roof of a big buliding as she watches.

Lets just see what the two are talking about...

_"Did you heard about that brutal muder happening last night? Both of the bodies were cut in half and on the wall it had that blood drawn heart, like those other murders."_ Misaki said to him.

Those murders were all belong to Maki, she kills for her senpai so he can be even more happy for the passion killing.

Maki will always have a creativity mind on how her muders will plan out to make it beautiful for him.

Everytime she was done killing she will draw a heart with blood on it, a message for Takumi.

 _"Oh yeah i did.."_ Takumi says as he looks up at the ceiling, feeling bored as always in work.

Takumi does see Maki murders, he was quite impress and happy about them. But he does knows it was Maki doing.

He should have killed her already but, he doesn't want to or he just wanted to wait and meet her in person. Soon.

 _"More and more killings are happening everyday now I think the world will end like this..."_ Misaki says with a frown on her face looking down.

Takumi looks at her with no expression at all, this got him thinking of a time where in his freshman year. There was a massacre happing, he saw the whole thing while stayed hidden in a locker.

At first he was scared of what's happening but then his expression change into loving the murders Mukuro Ikusaba made back then.

Look at him now, he's lovin the murders like an idiot.

 _"I hope the culprit will be captured or else this would be bad..."_ Said a cute sleepy girl wearing shorts and a yellow hoodie. That was Mekuru Katsuragi.

 _"Oh hello Katsuragi-san."_ Misaki said with a smile on her face looking her.

_"Zzz..."_

_"E-Eh!? She asleep already!?"_

Misaki sighs and just looks at the computer that's in front of her. But then she looks at Takumi. He has been really quiet, I mean he was always the quiet type at work or anywhere.

But really Takumi was gone.

_"E-Eh!? Where could he have gone!?"_

_"You know the usual, he will just hid somewhere dark."_ Said by the one and only, Ikue Dogami.

 _"Chief Dogami, hi!"_ Misaki says.

Ikue walks towards to her and nods _"We need to talk"_

* * *

_"Ah!~ Ahhhh!!~"_

_"Hijirihara-senpai!~"_

You may know whats happening right now, Maki was a moaning mess on her bed. Is she masturbating? No. How is moaning, well someone is with her.

Who? Takumi, yes Takumi. For real. He tied Maki hands against the bedpost using his tie to tighten her arms together.

He grips on her soft hips and thrust into her in a modern pace. He stares at her messy face with a blank expression.

_"A-Ahhh!~ I'm s-so glad that your here Hijirihara-senpai!~"_

_"I-I have been wanting to see you face t-to face for a while n-now~"_

Maki says word and moans in between looking at Takumi with a happy face.

Takumi just leans down and nibbles on Maki neck as he thrust into her a little hard. Loving the sounds that leaves the crazy girl's mouth.

_"A-Ah!~ A-Are you loving my body so much, you seem to e-enjoy my body Hijirihara-senpai~"_

_"Is my body soooo pretty for you?~"_

Takumi didn't even want to respond to any of her words, he just wants to reck this chick.

_"Why aren't you saying anything, Hijirihara-senpai?~ Don't you enjoy my body?~"_

_"Don't you love my killings?~ Don't you love me?~"_

God this girl can not stop talking.

_"Hijirihara-senpai, I love-"_

_"_ **Shut up..** _"_

Maki stayed silent as she heard Takumi harsh tone voice. She looks at him moaning slightly.

Takumi stares at her and leans for a kiss on Maki lips.

Maki flinched but return the kiss moaning in it. Takumi licks the bottom of Maki lips, asking for entrance.

Maki happily opens her mouth letting Takumi tongue explore the inside of her mouth.

_"Mm!~"_

Maki muffled moans loving the feeling of Takumi tongue going deeper in her mouth.

This was a beautiful for the both of them, making love to each other. Not caring if other people can hear them.

Takumi breaks the kiss for air and then slams into Maki, finding her sweet spot in a snap.

Making Maki moan loudly, she wants to grip on Takumi but she can't snice she was tie up still.

_"Maki...your killings are amazing I must say, I finally have you to myself. But unfortunately, your our biggest culprit that we need..."_

Takumi says in a calm voice as he continues his thrusting that was becoming harder and faster.

 _"O-Oh really?~ That's too bad, I thought w-we could have just spend more time t-together~"_ Maki said with a smile on her face as she moans in her words.

 _"Yeah sure, your killings were beautiful indeed so...I will mark your killing_ **100 point's** _"_

_Excellent job._

Maki eyes went widen and stares at Takumi with disbelief. But she then laughs like a maniac.

_"AHAHAHAHHA!! Hijirihara-senpai, mark my killings so high!! I can't believe this!!"_

Takumi stares at her blankly and then cups her cheeks, making her look at him in the face.

_"Listen, I just don't love your killings...I love you really Maki Harukawa..."_

Takumi words were so calm as he speaks and stares into her eyes. Was he serious?

_"H-Hijirihara-senpa-"_

_"Please just call me Takumi"_

_"R-Right, Takumi do you really mean that?.."_

Takumi nods and gives her a soft kiss. Maki kiss back as Takumi pulls away giving her a slight smile on his face.

Maki smiles and tears up. _"T-Thank you! I'm so glad, you don't know how much this means to me!"_

Takumi just nods and held Maki close, kissing her forehead gently.

 _"Now then, can we continue?"_ He asked.

 _"Yes, please make me yours."_ She smiles.

Takumi pulls out and slams back in Maki, making the girl scream in pleasure.

Takumi wanted to make this moment perfect before the end. He knows what he must do after there section was done.

_"Ah!~ Takumi I'm close!!~"_

_"M-Me too, let's come together~"_

_"Ahhhh!!~"_

"..."

_"I love you Maki.."_

* * *

Maki and Takumi step out the bathroom after their shower time. Fixing themselves and look at each other.

 _"So then what now, are we_ _officially lovers now?"_ Maki asked Takumi with a smile.

Takumi looks down stayed silent for a bit, then looks back at Maki with a smirk on his face.

_"Yes, we are lovers."_

Maki gasp and smiles hugging Takumi _"Yay! This is so awesome Hijir- I mean Takumi is my beloved boyfriend now!"_

Takumi hugs back but his smile fade away. 

_"I know what you must do..."_

Maki said in a calm voice _"It's okay if you do, your Killer Killer after all right?"_ She looks up at Takumi with a smile still on her face.

Takumi slowly nods _"Yes, I'm sorry. But Maki..."_ Takumi grabs Maki hands.

 _"No matter what happens, I still love you and your killing methods. Cause once I killed you, that would be a passionate killing..._ _**my passionate killing** _ _."_

Maki nods and smiles _"Well is that so? Huh, well I'm very excited for this death then."_

Takumi chuckles but there were tears in his eyes. He took out his blade and held it up.

 _"Okay...you ready?"_ He says.

 _"Yep, ready as I'll ever be, Takumi!"_ Maki close her eyes, still having a smile on her face as she stay still.

Takumi took a deep breath and looks at Maki and smiles.

_"Well then I guess this is goodbye then.."_

_"I love you Takumi..."_

_"..."_

_"I love you too, Maki."_

With that he runs towards to her and...

_-_ _SLASH-_

**Goodbye Maki Harukawa..**

* * *

The sun was rising down, but there were police officers everywhere at the hotel where Maki lives at.

Outside where the two known best detectives, Shuichi Saihara and Kyoko Kirigiri. Misaki was there as well.

 _"Detective Kirigiri and Detective Saihara, it's an honor to meet you two!"_ Misaki said.

 _"Ah, Asano what seems to be going on?"_ Shuichi asked.

_"Someone called and said that, they saw a girl who was brutal murder in her room. They even said her head was cut off..."_

Misaki explain to the both detectives, the two nod. Shuichi had a unpleasant look, Kyoko just stare and nod.

 _"We will be investigating this, now come let's...go...."_ Kyoko stops at her words as she was looking at someone.

 _"Kirigiri, what's....oh god..."_ Shuichi looks at well with wide eyes.

Misaki turns to look and gasp.

It was a bloody covered Takumi walking towards to them.

 _"T-Takumi?..."_ Misaki says shaky.

Shuichi was looking at Takumi with fear, as he sees him walking towards to him?

Takumi stops as he was closer to Shuichi and lean against his ear.

_"She was behind this, this whole time..."_

Takumi grabs Shuichi hand, giving him something like a photo.

Takumi then looks at Shuichi and at Kyoko and Misaki.

_"I'm sorry, I will leave the rest to you guys. See ya later..."_

There he goes walking away, not caring anymore. He just now will have Maki in his mind for a while or forever. Who cares.

Shuichi looks at the photo Takumi gave him.

It was a photo of Maki, it was covered in blood. Her blood.

Shuichi eyes were so wide, he fell to his knees. Kyoko goes to Shuichi asking him what's wrong.

Misaki was looking at the two, hearing the whole conversation. She looks at the Maki photo and sighs.

Such a sweet girl but change into a psychopath killer for Killer Killer, isn't that sad right. Even for Takumi, who will just lose people he fell in love with.

_I apologize for this,_

_If your reading this then you know who she is and what she has done. If you didn't know her or didn't figure it out, that's fine. This is the one who I truly love with all my heart even the killing methods. She is indeed the "love for kill" woman you all were looking for. I'm sorry that I have change this girl into a killer and have to do the job myself. I hope you can understand. But, she is very happy that she gone and you all are safe. She loves all people and friends._

_Sincerely, Killer Killer ♡♡_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy, I tried.


End file.
